


A presentation about me

by izicb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: An extension of my About me and just that. Hi!





	A presentation about me

Hi, how are you? My name is izi, but you may pronouce izzie in your country. I am not a native ou even a speaker of english, but I’m trying to respect your language even me beeing an outsider. Why am I writing in English, so? Partially (more than 50%, for sure) is because I am a latin-american and colonialism put me here, in the underdeveloped half of the capitalism who is constantly bombarded with north-american products and habits. Cultural industry and that shit. I am a History teacher, by the way, and a little grump.  
Anyway, the other part of why-am-I-writing-in-English are two, actually: I'm reading fanfiction for a decade, now. Shit, I am old. I readed them in Portuguese, my native language, and always was bugged with something. Eventually, I gived up of them (se você leu Pentimentos e, assim como eu, agradeceu às divindades que colocaram aquela obra nas suas mãos e nunca se conformou com a continuação/final que nunca veio, sinta-se abraçada), but I kept creating some drafts. Two years ago, I started to play a game about choices, in English, just because Facebook sugested so many times and I was basically trying to learn English from series, songs and Duolingo. To those who doesn’t are familiar with the genre, in this game you are reading a book and making choices in the way, in general with two or three options, and that leads you in the history of the game-book. For some reason, this game reminded me about fics and I tryed to read it again. And could finally identify what’s bugging me in the first place: I don’t like the language. Sometimes, too much effort to be cool - you barely understand the grammar. In others, looks like you are reading a classic novel with, again, grammar issues. I warned you, I am grump. That’s lead me to fanfiction in other languages, English in particular, and I love it! Not always, but with a surprising frequency. And then I discovery Archive of Our Own and my soft-reading life changed. Thank you, by the way, for all the writers who put yourselves out there.  
Remember that I said I am a History teacher? So, we often became wordy and I have this "About me" to prove it. I really respect who write for and alowed to others read. I was a coward so far. Hope you like it. No, just hope you don’t hate it. If you do, please tell me and, if you could, be kind.  
Obrigada. Thanks.

Prefered Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow; Supergirl; The 100 (I don’t really know others)  
Always in love with: soft drama (please, give us some hope!) and a good TLW.  
Write thinking in: Ava/Sara; Charlie/Zari; Sara/random people; Alex/Kelly; Alex/Sam; Alex/Maggie; Kara/Cat; Kara/Lena; Lena/Sam; Lexa/Clarke; Clarke/random people; Lexa/random people; Raven/Octavia.


End file.
